1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-supplying system for a sliding structure in which a wiring harness is routed along a link arm for continuously supplying electric power to such as a sliding door of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows an embodiment of a conventional power-supplying system for a sliding structure (See Patent Document 1).
In this power-supplying system 41, a link arm 43 is pivotally supported in a synthetic resin made protector 42 at a sliding door side of a vehicle, and a metallic torsion coil spring 44 is attached to a shaft 50 of the link arm 43. The link arm 43 is urged upward by the coil spring 44. A harness holder 45 is provided at a tip end of the link arm 43. The wiring harness 46 is extended from a harness fixed portion 47 at a front end of the protector 42 along a surface of the link arm 43 to the harness holder 45, and further extended from the harness holder 45 via an oblong lower opening 48 of the protector 42 to a harness fixed portion 49. The protector 42 is composed of a base 42a and a cover 42b. 
FIG. 7 shows a sliding door at a left side of a vehicle in a full open state by sliding forward. When the sliding door is half open, the wiring harness 46 is nearly slack between the sliding door and a vehicle body. However, the link arm 43 is rotated upward due to the urging force of the coil spring 44 to absorb a slack of the wiring harness 46. When the sliding door is fully open by sliding backward, the wiring harness 46 is pulled forward around the harness fixed portion 49, and the link arm 43 is rotated downward against the urging force of the coil spring 44.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2008-148539 (FIG. 8(c))
However, as shown in FIG. 8, in the conventional system 41, the wiring harness 46 is swung largely in a thickness direction of the protector 42. In particular, if the protector cover 42b is absent, the wiring harness 46 may interfere with other parts at an outside to generate noise, or may malfunction to reduce harness-slack-absorbing performance.
These problems may happen in not only a sliding door of a vehicle, but also a sliding door or the like of the other machines. These sliding doors or the like are referred to as a sliding structure, and a vehicle body or the like is referred to as a fixing structure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a power-supplying system for a sliding structure which prevents the wiring harness in a protector from swinging upward in a thickness direction of a link arm to maintain harness-slack-absorbing performance.